Use Your Words
by celrock
Summary: Zack, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie play out the Super Why episode, where the title of this story was the Super Story Book Answer in the episode, as they try to figure out why Dil and Tommy are so upset. Remember, everybody is one year older than they were in the original series, making Dil 1-years-old as of the events of this story.


Author's Note: Yesterday, on January 18, 2016, it had been exactly seventeen years since Dil made his television debut on Rugrats in the U.S. Yeah, does everybody reading this story recall going to see The Rugrats Movie in theaters, and finding it difficult to wait for the first new episode of Rugrats to premier with baby Dil in it? And do you remember sitting in front of the TV all afternoon on Martin Luther King Day back in 1999, watching the Rugrats Baby Blast Marathon, thinking that 8 PM, 7 PM Central, couldn't come fast enough? And then, finally seeing Dil in his premier episodes, Chuckie's Duckling and A Dog's Life? Well there was one person who was really excited about that, and that person, was me! And I thought, since yesterday marked the seventeenth anniversary of this event, I'd write a story in its honor. I also saw an episode of Super Why recently with my nephew Zack, that helped inspire this story too, and I hope you enjoy it!

Use Your Words

Summary: Zack, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie play out the Super Why episode, where the title of this story was the Super Story Book Answer in the episode, as they try to figure out why Dil and Tommy are so upset. Remember, everybody is one year older than they were in the original series, making Dil 1-years-old as of the events of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats and Super Why characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I do own Zack and his Aunty Celeste though.

It was a typical day in the Wehrenberg household, as Zack was finishing his blueberries and Reptar cereal for breakfast, and watching an episode of Super Why on DVD.

"And the super story book answer is, use your words." Said Super Why, as he looked at his super duper computer on the television.

He then turned to the other super readers.

"But why?" Super Why asked.

"Because when beast used his words, he could tell Beauty how he felt." Wonder Red explained.

As Zack continued to watch the conclusion of this particular Super Why episode, the doorbell rang. Celeste went to answer it, to find Didi standing there, holding Dil, with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi all lined up next to her.

"Hi Celeste, thanks for watching Dil and the kids while I take Tommy to his checkup at the dent, I mean, tooth fairy." Said Didi, as she handed Dil over to her, and led Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil into the living room, where Super Why was wrapping up on the TV.

"It's no problem Didi, I have the day off from the radio station today, so I'm glad to watch the kids. Good luck at the dentist, uh, I mean, tooth fairy." Said Celeste, as she led Didi and two-year-old Tommy back to the door, who was struggling to get out of his mother's hand, to go play with his friends.

Tommy started grunting and whimpering.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to go to your appointment with the tooth fairy. You can come play with your friends when it's over." Said Didi with a smile, as she picked up Tommy, so he couldn't break out of her grip, as they were running late to his appointment.

But this didn't help poor Tommy to feel any better. The two-year-old started balling, as Didi stepped outside of Zack's apartment, and carried him back to the car. At this point, all of the other toddlers were watching out the window, as Didi got Tommy into the car, got herself into the car, and they drove away. Once they were gone, the toddlers that remained, all turned to each other.

"What's wrong with Tommy you guys?" Zack asked.

"I think he wanted to stay behind and play with us, but why would he not wanna see a nice tooth fairy? Aren't they like, well, fairy bob mothers, only for your teeth?" Kimi asked with eager curiosity.

"Nope." Phil muttered.

He and Lil knew exactly what was bothering Tommy, but before they could explain the story of what all went down when Tommy took his first trip to the dentist, Dil toddled over to his diaper bag, and pulled out a raddle he had brought with him to play with.

"Hey guys, this is my newest raddle. Tommy gotted it for me the lastest time we went to the Toy Palace place, and it's my favoritest toy ever!" Dil exclaimed, as the one-year-old toddler started shaking his raddle, making the bell inside ring.

"Oooh!" Said all of the other toddlers.

"What a prettyful ringing sound!" Lil exclaimed.

"It is pretty. And watch this." Said Dil, as he threw the raddle across the living room.

" _At least he managed to miss our heads for once._ " Chuckie thought to himself, as the raddle landed beneath an easy chair.

Dil crawled over to the easy chair to try to get the raddle out, but it was stuck. When he couldn't get the raddle to come out, by reaching beneath the chair with his tiny fingers, he slumped down on the living room carpet, and started crying at the top of his lungs. Worried, all of the other toddlers rushed over.

"What's wrong Dil?" Chuckie asked.

But Dil continued to cry.

"I don't know, and Tommy's not here to help us." Phil shouted, so he could be heard over Dil's loud wails.

"Yeah! Tommy always knows how to get Dil calmed down." Lil added.

"I've gots an idea. Dil is a year old now, making him a big baby, right?" Zack asked.

The other toddlers nodded.

"Well, all we've gots to do, is see if we can figure out why Dil is crying. After all, we've gots a super big problem. And a super big problem means, it's time for us, the super reader Rugrats, to come to the rescue." Said Zack with a determined look on his face.

"You're not saying, we're gonna play Super Why again, are we Zack?" Chuckie asked with a sigh.

"Oh yes we are, and funny that Dil is doing this, and yesterday, after we all had lunch, and Tommy's mommy toldid him he'd be taking a trip to see the tooth fairy today, when rather than crying, he got really quiet the rest of the day." Said Zack.

Chuckie and Kimi nodded in agreement, as they were also over playing with Tommy the previous day when this happened.

"So you think, if we act out the latest episode of Super Why, we can find the super duper story book answer, that will solve the problem with Dil?" Lil asked.

"It's worth a try. Come on super babies, to the bookshelf." Said Zack, as he, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil made their way over to the bookcase on the opposite side of the living room.

On the way over, Zack picked up his toy laptop, and joined them.

"Calling all Super Babies." Zack said into his computer, as Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil all crowded around him.

"Alpha Chuck." Said Chuckie, holding up a stack of alphabet blocks.

"Wonder Phil and Lil." Said the twins, as they held up a basket containing those picture flashcards that speech therapists will use with little kids to help them learn how to talk.

"Princess Kimi, at your service." Said Kimi, as she held up a pencil she was using as her magic wand.

"And me, Super Zack." Said Zack.

"What's the problem?" Princess Kimi asked.

"Dil won't stop crying, and tell us what's wrong." Alpha Chuck replied.

"And that's why we're gathered here today, to figure out why Dil is crying. And what do the Super Readers do? When they have a question they want answered, they look, in a book, and that's exactly what we, the super rugrat readers, are gonna do." Said Zack, as everybody turned their gaze towards the bookcase.

Princess Kimi started waving her magic wand around, as she chanted the magic spell to make a book fall off the shelf.

"Pe and poop, poop and pee. Give me a book, please, please, please!" Princess Kimi chanted, as the bookshelf started to tremble and shake before them, like it had been attacked by an earthquake.

As it shook, the shelf started to glow a bright yellow light, when a book toppled off the shelf on to the floor. As soon as it hit the floor, the toddlers all rushed over to see what book was before them.

"I know what this book is, Beauty and the Beast. Come on everybody, let's pile into our Zack Flyer, and fly into this book." Said Zack, as he started gesturing with his hand, and what appeared to be the Super Secret Reptar Car, in Airplane Mode, with airplane wings jetted out either side of the vehicle, landed before the babies.

"I can't forget the stuper duper compooper, this is where we'll find stuper letters, which will give us the answer to our problem." Said Zack, as he picked up his toy laptop, and hit the Enter key.

Twelve blank spaces appeared before him on the screen.

"It looks like our stuper story book answer, has twelve stuper letters." Commented Zack, as he counted how many blank spaces were before him on the screen, before tossing his toy laptop, into the Zack Flyer, and continuing on with their mission.

"It's time to transform, are we ready?" Zack asked the other toddlers.

Everybody nodded, Chuckie nodding hesitantly, as everybody piled into the Zack Flyer.

"Alpha Chuck, with alphabet power." Said Chuckie, as he climbed into the vehicle, and his clothes changed into the ones worn by Alpha Pig on the Super Why series.

"Wonder Phil and Lil, with word power." Said Phil and Lil, as they climbed into the vehicle, their outfits changing into the one worn by Wonder Red on the series.

"Princess Kimi, with spelling power. I think it's cuz, I have a magic wand, so I can perform spells." Said Kimi, as she climbed into the vehicle, her outfit transforming into that worn by Princess Presto on the series.

"And Super Zack, with the power to read." Said Zack, as he made his way to the front of the vehicle to fly it into the book, his outfit transforming into that worn by Super Why on the television series.

Once everybody was strapped in, wearing their Super Rugrats Readers attire, Zack started up the engine, and flew the Zack Flyer slash Super Secret Reptar airplane, into the book.

"Super Rugrat Readers, to the rescue!" Exclaimed Super Zack and the other toddlers, as they flew into the book.

When they landed, they found themselves in a garden, where Beauty and the Beast were playing. Zack looked around, and instantly recognized where they were, as he had just watched this particular Super Why episode on TV not long before his friends came over to play.

"We're inside the Beauty and the Beast book." Zack told his companions, as he pulled out some crayons and a highlighter out of his pocket.

"Let's read. Zack Writers, highlight." Commanded Zack, as his highlighter highlighted the words on the page.

"The Beast wanted to play, but Beauty, didn't want to." Read aloud Zack, as the action of the story, took place in front of the Rugrats.

"Gerrrr!" Growled the Beast.

"Go away Beast, I don't wanna play with you." Snapped Beauty.

Angry, the beast continued to growl. Noticing this, Chuckie turned to the rest of the gang.

"Wow you guys, the Beast is acting, just like Dil." Commented Chuckie.

"Exactly. And if we can get to the bottom of why Beast is roaring, maybe we can get to the bottom of why Dil is crying. Come on, let's go introduce ourselves." Said Zack, as he and the other toddlers, approached the beast.

The beast stopped to see the small babies before him.

"Who are you?" The beast asked.

"We're the super rugrat readers. I'm Super Zack, he's Alpha Chuck, and those are Wonder Phil and Lil, and Princess Kimi. We're here to help you solve your problem." Said Super Zack.

"I don't have a problem." The Beast denied.

"Oh yes you do. Cuz if you didn't, you wouldn't be roaring so loud." Wonder Lil commented.

"Why are you roaring?" Princess Kimi asked.

"I just want Beauty, to play with me." Beast replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't think I'd wanna play with anybody who roared, well, maybe except Reptar, cuz, well, that's what he does bestest." Commented Wonder Phil.

Alpha Chuck looked around, and saw a bunch of flowers before them in the garden.

"Hey, maybe Beauty will play with you, if you pick some flowers. There was this one time, when I made Reptar mad at me, cuz I wrote a complaining letter of how he behaved in some mercial for Reptar cereal, but when I gave him a bunch of dandelions, he stopped being mad, and gave me a hug." Alpha Chuck explained.

Wonder Phil and Lil nodded, recalling this incident, as they were there when this all happened.

"That's a great idea Alpha Chuck, ok then, do your stuff." Said Super Zack.

Alpha Chuck let out a huge sigh, as he pulled out his stack of alphabet blocks, and began.

"Ok, here I go, it's, uh, Alpha Chuck, uh, um, to the rescue." Chuckie stuttered, as he lay his alphabet blocks out on the grass.

"You can do it Alpha Chuck." Princess Kimi whispered into Alpha Chuck's ear, giving him a boost of encouragement, as she could tell he was a bit nervous.

Alpha Chuck took a deep breath before continuing on with his rescue mission to help Beast pick some flowers. He picked up an alphabet block with the letter C on it.

"This is the letter C. And C, is for, carnation." Said Alpha Chuck, as he picked a pink carnation from the garden.

He then picked up another alphabet block with a letter M on it.

"And this, is the letter M, which is for marigold." Said Alpha Chuck, as he picked a marigold flower.

Then, he picked up one final alphabet block, which had the letter D on it.

"And this is the letter D, for my favoritest, dandelion." Said Alpha Chuck, as he picked a dandelion.

Everybody saw the flowers that Alpha Chuck had in his hands.

"Good work Alpha Chuck, come on everyone, let's take these flowers to Beast." Said Super Zack, as they all made their way over to Beast.

Before they got too far though, Super Zack saw that where Alpha Chuck had dug up some flowers, were some magnetic letters.

"Oooh! Look at what Alpha Chuck dug up, it's stuper letters! Let's put them, into, our stuper duper, compooper!" Exclaimed Super Zack, as he put the letters, w, d, r, and r into his toy laptop.

Once Super Zack completed this task, they headed over to where Beast was. They found him, sitting on a rock, as he looked up and saw the toddlers approaching.

"Wow! Are those flowers, for me?" Beast asked, as he saw Alpha Chuck coming forward with the bundle of flowers in his hands.

"Uh huh, we thought you could give these to Beauty." Alpha Chuck replied.

"Wow! How pretty! Carnations, marigolds, and dandelions! She'll love them!" Beast exclaimed, as he took the flowers from Alpha Chuck, but feeling like he didn't have very many flowers, he bounded through the garden, picking several more.

Not noticing one of them had a worm on top, he found Beauty sitting over to the side of the garden by a bush, as he approached her, the other toddlers, close behind.

"Hey Beauty, I have some flowers for you." Said Beast, as he handed the flowers over to Beauty.

But no sooner had Beauty taken the flowers from Beast's hand, when a worm crawled out, and crawled up Beauty's arm.

"Eeewww! Get this worm off of me! Yuck! I don't want these flowers no more." Beauty cried in disgust, tossing the flowers away.

"I can fix that problem." Said Wonder Phil, as he plucked the worm off of Beauty's arm, and slurped it up, but no sooner had he done this, when Beauty had run off in disgust, and Beast, started roaring in anger again.

"Uh oh Wonder Phillip, I don't think eating that wormy helped." Whispered Wonder Lil to Wonder Phil.

"You, ate it?" Beast asked, realizing what was going on.

"Yep, me and Wonder Lillian eat wormies all of the time." Wonder Phil replied.

"But Beauty ran off before we could stop her and apologize." Wonder Lil added.

"Awe, now she'll never play with me." Beast grumbled, as he spotted a snake on the ground.

"Hey, maybe she'd rather me bring her a snake instead!" Beast suggested, as he picked up the snake on the ground.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Beast, if she don't like wormies, what makes you think she'll like snakies? I know I don't like them." Said Alpha Chuck, but Beast wasn't listening.

He had run off to find Beauty, who was near a stream and another set of bushes. He walked up to her, dangling the snake in her face, just as the super Rugrat Readers caught up to them.

"Hey Beauty, let's play with this slimy snake!" Suggested Beast.

"Eeewww!" Beauty cried in disgust, as she ran behind the bushes.

Beast then turned to Wonder Phil and Lil.

"Well, do your thing? Eat the snake!" Beast demanded.

Wonder Phil and Lil frowned.

"Sorry Beast, but we eat wormies, not snakies." Said Wonder Lil with disappointment.

This caused Beast to drop the snake, roaring very loudly again.

"Uh oh." Said Wonder Phil.

"Now what do we do?" Wonder Lil asked.

"Hey! Maybe you can't eat the snake, but maybe, you can do something else to help Beast." Princess Kimi suggested.

"Great idea Princess Kimi. With our basket of words, maybe we can find something else that's betterer than a snake." Wonder Phil commented, as he dumped the contents of their basket of picture flashcards on to the grass.

"It's Wonder Phil and Lil to the rescue." Said Wonder Phil and Lil in unison.

"I hope so. That Beast's roar is just too scary." Shuttered Alpha Chuck nervously, as he hid behind Princess Kimi, and the Beast continued to roar in the distance.

"Remember Wonder Phil and Lil, you need to find something that sounds like snake." Said Super Zack.

"But what other aminal sounds like a snake?" Wonder Lil asked.

Super Zack chuckled at her comment before explaining what he meant.

"No no no Wonder Phil and Lil. Rhyming words, you know, words that sound the same. Your names rhyme, Phil, and Lil. Two words, that sound the same. So, looking at these flashcard pictures, see if you can find a picture of something, that rhymes with the word snake." Suggested Super Zack.

"Oh." Said Wonder Phil and Lil in unison, as they lay their flashcards out on the ground.

There were three flashcards, one with a picture of an ant on it, another with a picture of a cake on it, and another one with a picture of a seasaw.

"Mmmm! Ant! I could go for some nummy ants right now Wonder Lillian." Said Wonder Phil, licking his lips at the sight of the flashcard with the ant on it.

"Sorry Wonder Phillip, but ant don't rhyme with snake!" Shouted Wonder Lil.

"Yes it does, Wonder Lillian." Argued Wonder Phil.

"No it doesn't, Wonder Phillip." Argued Wonder Lil.

"Yes it does, Wonder Lillian." Argued Wonder Phil.

"No it doesn't, Wonder Phillip." Argued Wonder Lil.

"Hey! Hey! Wonder Lil's right, ant don't rhyme with snake, but maybe there's another card here that does." Said Princess Kimi, interrupting Wonder Phil and Wonder Lil's arguing.

Wonder Lil picked up the flashcard with the picture of a cake on it.

"Cake." Wonder Lil commented, upon looking at the picture.

"Cake, snake! Yeah! Those words sound the same!" Said Wonder Phil.

"Yep." Replied Wonder Lil.

Just then, some more magnetic letters appeared beneath where the flashcard on the ground was.

"Look! More stuper letters! Time to put them, into, our stuper duper, compooper!" Exclaimed Super Zack, as he put two o's, an e, and an s into his toy laptop.

Once this was done, Princess Kimi waved her magic wand at the flashcard that Wonder Phil and Wonder Lil were holding in their hands, turning the picture of a cake, into a real cake, which they all carried over to Beast, who licked his lips when he saw the cake.

"Mmmm! Cake!" Beast exclaimed.

"Yep, we thought you could share this with Beauty." Wonder Phil suggested, as he handed the cake over to Beast.

Beast approached Beauty in the bushes, but when doing so, he accidentally, slipped on a twig on the ground, causing him to drop the cake, splattering Beauty's dress. This only made Beauty run off in tears, and Beast, to start roaring again.

"Uh oh." Cried all of the Super Rugrat Readers, when Super Zack, decided he'd better come to the rescue, before things got any worse.

"Looks like it's Super Zack, to the rescue! With the power to read, I can change the story, and save the day." Said Super Zack, as he bolted into action, taking his crayons out of his pocket, and looking at the book.

"It's obvious here, that the beast roars, because that's what it says in the story, but what if we changed the word, roar, to something else?" Super Zack suggested.

"Great idea Super Zack, do it." Princess Kimi prompted.

"Thanks Princess Kimi." Said Super Zack, blushing Princess Kimi a smile, before continuing on with his task.

Sitting down in the grass, with the book before him and his crayons, which he was using as his Zack Writers, Super Zack got to work.

"Let's zap the word, roar, from the sentence where it says, The Beast, roars. Ready, and, zap!" Cried Super Zack, as he took one of his crayons, and scribbled over the word, roar, in the sentence, blotting it out.

"Now what is he gonna do?" Wonder Phil asked.

"Maybe he could stomp instead." Suggested Alpha Chuck.

"I don't know if that's gonna work, but it's worth a try. Let's replace the word, roar in the sentence, with the word, stomp. Ready, and, zap!" Cried Super Zack, as he wrote the word, stomp, with his crayons in the book.

"Let's read. The Beast, stomps." Read aloud Zack, as the beast starts stomping around.

"Ow! That stomping hurts my ears!" Beauty cried, as she covered her ears, and Beast, continued to stomp through the grass.

"I don't think this is working. Me and my big mouth." Grumbled Alpha Chuck.

"I know, what if the Beast, talked to Beauty." Suggested Princess Kimi.

"The Beast, talks! Princess Kimi, you're a genius! That's exactly what he needs to do. Zack Writers, let's zap stomp from this sentence, and replace it with the word, talks. Ready, and, zap!" Cried Super Zack, as he scribbled over the word, stomp with his crayons, blotting it out, and writing in the word, talks.

"Let's read. The Beast, talks." Read aloud Super Zack, as the beast stops roaring, and starts talking.

"I'm angry!" Said Beast.

"How come?" Beauty asked.

"Cuz you won't play with me." Beast replied with a frown.

"Well, you did try to give me a worm, which I found disgusting, and the snake was really slimy, and then, when you tried to share some cake with me, you spilled it, all over my dress." Said Beauty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spill the cake on you, it was an accident. Here, let me help you get cleaned up." Said Beast, as he took a tissue from Beauty's dress pocket, and started wiping off her dress.

As he was getting Beauty cleaned up, Super Zack noticed some more magnetic letters were before him on top of the book where he had recently changed the sentence.

"Look you guys, the rest of our stuper letters. Let's put them into, our stuper duper, compooper!" Exclaimed Zack, as he put the letters y, two u's, and one more s into his toy laptop.

Once this was done, he looked up, and saw that Beauty and the Beast, were happily playing together, rolling around in the grass, wrestling with each other and laughing.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normen here." Commented Alpha Chuck.

"You're right Alpha Chuck, everybody, back to the bookshelf." Cried Super Zack, as he piled into the Zack Flyer and fired it up.

"To the bookshelf." Cried the other super rugrat readers, as everybody else piled into the Zack Flyer, and flew back to the bookshelf.

Once they were there, Super Zack spelled out the letters he had entered into his toy laptop.

"Let's see what stuper letters I putted into my stuper duper, compooper. Ready? Name the letters off with me. U-s-e-y-o-u-r-w-o-r-de-s. And our stuper story book answer, just like in the episode of Super Why I recently watched was, use your words." Commented Super Zack, before he looked up from his toy laptop, and turned his attention towards the other toddlers.

"But why?" Super Zack asked.

"I know. Cuz when Beast used his words, he could tell Beauty why he was so upset." Replied Wonder Lil.

"Super Zack, do you think maybe, just maybe, if we get Dil to use his words, he could tell us what's bothering him?" Alpha Chuck asked.

"I bet we can. After all, he's one-years-old now, no longer a baby baby, it's time that Dil learn, to use his words. After all, if he's ever gonna learn to talk to growed ups someday, he's gots to learn to use his words with us firstest. And maybe, if we can get Dil to use his words before Tommy returns from the tooth fairy's, or dentist's, or whatever it's called, I heard it called by both things, dentist by my aunty, and tooth fairy by Tommy's mom, maybe he'll be so proud of us for teaching his little brother something new today, he'll forget all about that rotton old tooth fairy, or at least stop giving us the silent treatment, and tell us why he despises the tooth fairy so much. Come on everyone, let's go find Dil." Said Super Zack, as their imaginary Super Why adventure ended, returning them to the living room, back into their normal attire, to stare up at the bookshelf.

The toddlers overheard Dil still crying over by the easy chair, so headed over in that direction to investigate. Chuckie got there first.

"What's wrong Dil?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, why are you crying?" Phil added.

But Dil didn't stop crying, he kept on crying.

"Come on Dil, use your words, we can't understand what's wrong when you cry." Lil added.

"My raddle, is, stuck!" Dil cried in between his sobs, as he pointed to under the chair.

Zack and Kimi looked in the direction where Dil was pointing.

"Is it stuck under the chair Dil?" Zack asked.

"Uh huh." Dil replied, as he sniffled back his tears.

"Maybe if we work together, we can get that raddle out. Come on Dil." Said Kimi, as she got down on her hands and knees, and crawled over to the chair, where Dil crawled next to her, the two of them, reaching their hands beneath the chair, until they were both holding on to the raddle.

"If we work together, we can get your raddle unstuck. Ready? One, eighty-hundred, three!" Kimi cried, as she and Dil pulled the raddle out from beneath the chair.

"Thanks Kimi for helping me rescue my raddle." Said Dil.

"You're welcome Dil. Thanks for using your words." Said Kimi.

"Using, my words?" Dil asked the other toddlers, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah Dil, because you used your words to tell us what was wrong, we were able to help you." Explained Zack.

"But, but, we're babies, we're spose to cry when something's wrong." Said Dil.

"Only when we want the growed ups help." Said Phil.

"And even then, they don't always get us what we want." Added Chuckie.

"I hear you. While you guys were off playing, Zack's aunty kept trying to get me to drink a bottle or take a new diapie, but I kept crying, cuz it wasn't what I wanted." Said Dil.

"But thanks to using your words with us, we were able to help you. You see Dil, as babies, we have to do different things firstest before we can move on to the nextest level. When we're baby babies, we drink from mommy's bumps on her chest before we start drinking from bottles, then, after we drink from bottles for a while, we add in solid foods, well, ok, mashed up solid foods, til we start getting teeth as big babies, allowing us to eat more foods. We've gots to crawl before we start walking. And finally, if we're ever gonna be able to use our words someday with the growed ups, we've gots to learn to use our words with each other firstest. Understand?" Zack explained.

"I think I get it. Now that I'm a big baby, I've gots to use my words, or you guys won't know what I want." Said Dil.

"Exactly." Said Zack.

"You know what you guys, if I hadn't learndid to use my words with you guys, I never would have been able to use my words with the growed ups when we were in Paris, and stop my daddy from marrying that mean old French lady." Said Chuckie.

"He's right, and if he hadn't done that, I wouldn't be his sister right now." Commented Kimi.

"See Dil? I wasn't in Paris, but it's thanks to Chuckie using his words with the growed ups, that my bestest friend in the whole wild world, is with us right now." Said Zack, as he smiled and gave Kimi a hug.

"Awe, thanks Zack." Said Kimi with a smile.

"So, keep using your words with us, and when you're biggerer enough, maybe you can also be a hero, and talk to the growed ups too." Said Phil.

"I will." Said Dil with a smile, as he shook his raddle in delight, and the doorbell rang.

Aunty Celeste went to answer the door, to find Didi and Tommy standing there.

"Hi everyone." Said Didi, as Celeste opened the door.

"Welcome back Didi. How did Tommy's checkup go?" Celeste asked, as she led them into the apartment and closed the door.

"Well it went fine, no cavities, and for a two-year-old, his teeth are coming in just fine, but I should warn you, doctor Homer did brush up against some sensitive spots, where teeth are still coming in. If Tommy should get fussy or you find he's not eating, give him some Tylonol to bring down the pain." Said Didi, as Tommy broke away from her hand, and went to find his friends.

Once Didi noticed Tommy had gone off to play with his friends, she and Celeste went into the kitchen to talk, while Tommy approached his friends, who were all playing in the living room.

"Hey Tommy, guess what? I learndid how to use my words!" Dil exclaimed, as his brother took a seat on the floor across from him.

"Yeah Tommy, Dil learndid how to use his words, so now he can tell us what's the matter, rather than crying all of the time now." Chuckie added.

But Tommy didn't say anything, he just let out a small smile at his brother's accomplishment, and started rubbing his face and head, as a look of pain crossed his face.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah! Use your words, tell us what's bothering you." Added Lil.

"Well, I went to the tooth fairy today, that creepy looking guy who puts his fingers in my mouth." Tommy said.

"Uh oh, did he take your bottle away again?" Phil asked.

"Nope, but he did brush my teeth, and I guess he touched some spots where new teeth are coming in, and they're making my head hurt." Tommy replied.

"Awe, we're sorry your head hurts, maybe you ought to go lie down, that always helps me feels betterer when my head hurts." Suggested Zack.

"Good idea Zack." Said Tommy, as he climbed up on the couch and lay down.

Once Tommy was settled, Zack turned his attention to Phil and Lil.

"I've never been to the tooth fairy before, is it true that they take your bottle away?" Zack asked Phil and Lil.

"They took Tommy's away once." Said Phil.

"Yeah, and me and Phillip wanted to help him, but we weren't spose to share our bottles with him." Commented Lil.

"And Tommy never toldid me about this? But, he's my bestest friend! We tell each other everything!" Chuckie cried.

"I'm sorry Chuckie, you weren't there when it happened, and by the time I saw you again, I had my bottle back, so, I guess, I never thought to tell you." Said Tommy from the couch, who overheard the whole conversation.

"Well, it's ok. At least the tooth fairy, or dentist, does give you a nice balloon though. Just, don't go to the scene of a crime afterwards and let Susie borrow it." Muttered Chuckie.

"Oh?" Zack asked Chuckie, confused.

"Yeah. The time I went there, I left and went to Susie's house afterwards, where Angelica was accused of steeling her tricycle." Chuckie explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zack asked himself, as he stared down at the floor.

Dil looked over at his brother who was on the couch, about ready to pass out and take a nap, before turning his attention back to the other toddlers.

"Uh, you guys, I think my brother may wanna take a nappy. Why don't we go play some place else." Suggested Dil.

"Hey! We can go to my bedroom and play with the new Brio trains my aunty got me." Suggested Zack.

"Yeah! Come on guys, let's go." Said Phil, as the rest of the toddlers headed out of the living room, down the hall to Zack's bedroom, where they sat down and played with his Brio trains, and Tommy rolled over on the couch to take a nap, hoping his headache would go away soon.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that story. The Super Why episode this spoofed, was actually called, Beauty and the Beast, but I decided to title the story the super story answer to be different. And as for Rugrats episodes that were referenced in this story, Chuckie's Complaint from season 6, Weaning Tommy from season 1, and Tricycle Thief from season 3 were referenced. Hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope to have more stories, up sometime soon.


End file.
